The Soft War
by Sybil Rowan
Summary: Schwarz and Schreient dabbles just like what I did with Days of the Black Scream. This is for WingedPanther73's birthday since he has a fondness for both groups.
1. augury

Title: The Soft War

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: PG

Summary: Schwarz and Schreient dabbles just like what I did with Days of the Black Scream. Should be thirteen in all, finished on March 25, 2012.

Author's Notes: This is for my husband's birthday since he has a fondness for both groups.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Description: Nagi almost has a nightmare, but Crawford wakes him up for a good reason.

augury \AW-gyuh-ree\ , _noun_:  
><strong>1.<strong> The art or practice of foretelling events; divination.  
><strong>2.<strong> An omen; prediction; prognostication; indication of the future.

Nagi jarred awake at three heavy thuds on his bedroom door. He yanked back the covers, threw on his robe, and cracked the door open. He kept his eyes averted when he saw Crawford standing in the hallway wearing his own navy pajamas and robe.

"I woke you again. I'm so sorry," Nagi said softly, heart racing. He was dying to know what the American clairvoyant had foreseen this time, but still, he was a little too in awe and embarrassed to inquire.

Crawford patted Nagi on the shoulder and said, "I'll make us some tea..."

"Me too?" Schuldig called from the other end of the hallway.

"Did I wake you?" Nagi asked, noting the German telepath was rubbing his temples furiously.

"Not a big deal," Schuldig claimed, being uncharacteristically generous.

"We have a big day tomorrow, so I want us all alert," Crawford said, pushing his glasses high on his nose.

"Those Schreient wenches again! I'm sick of them lurking in your office," Schuldig griped. Nagi knew Schuldig was really out of sorts to pass up an opportunity to harass Masafumi Takatori's women-assassins.

"Let's get some tea and unwind," Crawford insisted. They went to the living room where Farfarello sat cross legged in front of the television, shoveling in spoonfuls of oat meal. Nagi noted the game show he was glued to and sighed. There was so much shouting, screaming, groans. He wondered if that noise would have started to filter into his subconscious and cause a dream. After all, this wasn't the first time Crawford had abruptly woken him up right before he started dreaming about his parents.

When they hit the kitchen, Crawford started a kettle. Nagi sat at the table, pondering what Crawford had foreseen. Schuldig read Nagi's thoughts easily and perched on the counter by the stove. Nagi felt his face flush horribly as Schuldig started cackling. "Tell him already, Brad. He's going nuts trying to figure out the premonition that drove you out of bed."

Crawford turned to Nagi, a wry smirk twisted his lips. "You were going to have a nightmare. You would have caused an earthquake with your particular talent and killed us all."


	2. bumptious

Description: Hell ends up on a business date with Schuldig.

bumptious \BUMP-shuhs\, adjective:  
>Crudely, presumptuously, or loudly self-assertive.<p>

"The restaurant is one with fine manners. It's a very refined place. I wouldn't ask you to go, if I didn't have to," Hell said, crossing her arms and examining Crawford for any refusal. His eyes unfocused briefly, and then he frowned slightly.

"I think Schuldig would make a better dinner companion."

"What? You don't even have him housebroken. I told you this is a formal dinner where we can get close to Weiss and discover who keeps sending them on missions. This is a golden opportunity, and you'll ruin it by sending along that lout."

Crawford turned, patronizing. "Schuldig has a talent better suited to the task at hand. He'll have the information quickly and safely."

"Fine! But if he steps out of line..."

"I'll personally see to it that he won't," Crawford said, before going back to his office on the forty-second floor.

* * *

><p>Hell admitted she was impressed. Schuldig had dressed down from his usual garish wardrobe; it was a plain gray suit. He also held open doors, addressed her politely, and ordered from the wine list. He was flawless. Now that they were seated in the formal restaurant, she scanned the crowd for any sign of Weiss.<p>

"They're downstairs, in the cellar. Just two of them. They're getting ready to kill their target."

Hell looked across the table in amazement at Schuldig. The German man took a sip of wine.

"How do you know?"

"My secret, but you should know that they're clueless to the identity of their superior. Secret identities and all."

"Stop playing around, Schuldig. You better not hold anything back."

"Now, now. You know I've been low-key tonight, but if you'd like to join me in the basement, I could be my normal, bumptious self. We could catch the Weiss. We'll split them between Schreient and Schwarz. Or I could continue to be a perfect gentleman."

Hell smiled, rose from her seat, and took her clutch purse with a gun inside. "Since you insist."


	3. caesura

Description: Schön's vacation is interrupted by Farfarello.

caesura \sih-ZHUR-uh; -ZUR-\ , _noun_;  
><em>plural<em> **caesuras** or **caesurae** \sih-ZHUR-ee; -ZUR-ee\:  
><strong>1.<strong> A break or pause in a line of verse, usually occurring in the middle of a line, and indicated in scanning by a double vertical line; for example, "The proper study || of mankind is man" [Alexander Pope, An Essay on Man].  
><strong>2.<strong> Any break, pause, or interruption.

"Finally! A break from it all," Schön said, stretching towards the sky above the picturesque beach. It wasn't overly crowded or too hot. Perfect. She slipped out of her robe, enjoying the leers from the men and the jealous glares from the women. She found a flat spot in the sand and spread out her blanket from her large, woven beach bag.

She laid in the warm rays for three minutes, then her cell phone chimed. She made an angry grunt and answered it. "Hell, you know I'm on vacation."

"I'm sorry, but I have to interrupt it. Farfarello has traveled out there. He's at the same resort. I want you to watch out, and try to find out what he's up to."

"He so ugly. Why is he following me?"

"I don't know, but get to work and be careful," Hell warned.

"I will," Schön said, before hanging up. She glanced around the beach, but didn't see the one-eyed, scarred Irishman. Still, she knew he was good at hiding and ambushing targets.

She shrugged and laid back on the blanket. She had a small handgun in her bag, so if the maniac showed up, she'd give him what he deserved. One thing she refused to do: let any member of Schwarz ruin her vacation.

* * *

><p>"That's it, relax, you treacherous woman. I'll certainly teach you all sorts of lessons tonight," Farfarello mumbled from the safety of Schön's hotel room, overlooking the beach. He'd already ransacked her belongs. All he was waiting for was the call.<p>

When his cell phone jangled he answered it, hands trembling. On the other end Crawford said, "You now have my permission to take care of Schön. Enjoy."

"Oh, I will," Farfarello gloated. "Are the other filthy women taken care of?"

"I took care of Tot and Nagi handled Neu earlier today. It was easer that way. Schuldig has to finish his work with Hell, and then we'll move on towards attacking Weiss."

"Good." Farfarello said and hung up.


	4. expunge

Description: Crawford has to choose between eliminating Schreient at Takatori's request or preventing Nagi's potential rebellion.

expunge \ik-SPUNJ\ , _transitive verb_:  
><strong>1.<strong> To strike out, erase, or mark for deletion; to obliterate; as, "to expunge words, lines, or sentences."  
><strong>2.<strong> To wipe out or destroy; to annihilate.

"You haven't expunged those women hanging around my son, yet. I thought I told you to get rid of them," Takatori snapped, not taking his eyes off the putting green in his massive office.

"We almost did tonight, however..." Crawford's tone was a little too placid for Takatori. He turned and eyed the American, hoping his irritation was visible. "However it would seem they'll be helpful to us in the near future when dealing with Weiss."

Takatori jammed his putter on the carpet and glared. "Masafumi is getting too big for his britches. Take him down a notch by getting rid of his women."

Crawford didn't say anything; he just nodded his acquiescences and left.

* * *

><p><em>:Aren't we supposed to kill them?:<em> Schuldig projected the thought into Crawford's mind as they walked into the over-sized warehouse.

_:Supposed to, but _we_ aren't.:_

_ :Why? Now is the perfect time.:_

_:If we expunge Schreient too soon, we'll loose Nagi. That's something Schwarz can't afford. I don't want him rebelling and joining with Masafumi out of revenge.:_

_ :He's too lovesick right now. He won't listen to my advice, either. Why can't we set up Tot to get killed, make it look like an accident?:_

_ :My thought precisely. I want Weiss to kill her.:_

Schuldig let out a light chuckle as they continued deeper into the dark warehouse with stealth. _:That explains the phone call you made to that wretched little Bombay.:_

_:Yes, I anonymously informed Weiss that Schreient would show up to steal some chemicals for Masafumi.:_

_ :Well, then... what are we doing here?: _Schuldig thought in irritation.

Crawford held up a replica of the Abyssinian's katana. _:Insurance.: _


	5. gambol

Description: Masafumi lets Tot go out with Nagi, but Crawford ruins things.

gambol \GAM-buhl\ , _intransitive verb_:  
><strong>1.<strong> To dance and skip about in play; to frolic.

_noun_:  
><strong>1.<strong> A skipping or leaping about in frolic.

"Oh goodie, goodie! Daddy is letting Tot go out with Nagi? Really? Thank you so much." The girl squealed and threw herself into Masafumi's arms. He hugged her back, wearing a magnanimous smile.

"Yes, but there is a small task I want you to do for me."

"Anything, Daddy!" she said before spinning around and doing a impromptu skip around Masafumi's laboratory.

"I want you to bring Nagi here after you finish seeing the movie." Masafumi took a seat behind his desk and rested his chin on a balled up fist.

Tot paused, baffled. "But why? Doesn't Daddy still hate Schwarz?"

"Yes, my dear."

"Daddy wouldn't hurt Nagi?" Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Not at all," Masafumi said brightly. "It's time I met your young suitor."

* * *

><p>"So, Nagi, what is it you do for Schwarz?" Masafumi asked. The frail looking teenager glanced up from the plate of cookies Schön was serving. His eyes grew stormy.<p>

"Anything Crawford tells me to do."

"Really? So this Crawford, this mystery... _American_... why would he command such loyalty from you and those other two men? What makes Crawford so... special?"

Nagi's eyes grew darker still as Tot lay her head on his shoulder, encouraging him to answer truthfully. A pounding on the front door startled Masafumi, then aggravated him. He brushed past Schön and her cookies and marched to the front door. He wasn't really surprised to see Crawford there, but he knew he should be. The man shoved his glasses high on his nose and gave Masafumi a smarmy grin.

"It's late for Nagi. He has school tomorrow," Crawford said. He then called out, "Nagi, time to go."

Obediently, the teenager jogged from Masafumi's home and got into Crawford's car, not a word or glance given. Crawford swung his jacket over his shoulder and said, "Better luck next time."


	6. nimbus

Description: Neu is followed by Schuldig and some taunting happens.

nimbus \NIM-buhs\ _noun_:  
><strong>1.<strong> (Fine Arts) A circle, or disk, or any indication of radiant light around the heads of divinities, saints, and sovereigns, upon medals, pictures, etc.; a halo.  
><strong>2.<strong> A cloud or atmosphere (as of romance or glamour) that surrounds a person or thing.  
><strong>3.<strong> (Meteorology) A rain cloud.

The dark rain clouds broke, causing the dawn light to shine down on the Weiss member's hair. It gave his blond hair a soft glow Neu noticed before she drove off from the cabin. Things were going well with the Weiss assassin; she had him fooled.

Her happiness was soon clouded as she noticed she was being followed back into Tokyo. It was a red car with one of Crawford's freakish lackeys driving. Now, she was annoyed. She quickly pulled over on the side of the country road and let Schuldig pull up beside her.

He rolled down his window; there was a smug expression on the man's face. "So, that's what you're up to. Does Masafumi know you're stepping out on him?"

"None of your business, monster. Schreient will take out Weiss, not Schwarz. Don't interfere, or you'll move up on our list."

Schuldig threw back his head and cackled. "This isn't a three way war, yet, Neu. Schwarz will let you ladies play your games with Weiss. Better to have both of you soften each other before we step in. It'd be fun to warn the Balinese what you really are. It'll keep things going longer if his eyes are open."

"You abomination! Stay away from that Weiss. He's mine to do away with," she snapped, ire welling up deep inside. Yes, the Balinese, she wanted to do away with him as soon as possible so she'd be free to love Masafumi once again. Something about her affair with the Balinese troubled her; the Weiss assassin seemed too familiar. Her blank memory wasn't able to fill in the gaps where he seemed to fit.

Schuldig's smile slowly faded at her insult. He cocked his head as if listening to something in the distance. His eyes refocused on her. "You shouldn't call me names that you could wear so well. You'll pay for it next time we cross. Too bad I have an appointment."

With that, he sped off in his car, letting Neu sort through her churning, baffling emotions.


	7. pestiferous

Description: Farfarello kidnaps Tot under Hell's nose.

pestiferous \pes-TIF-uh-ruhs\ , _adjective_:  
><strong>1.<strong> Bearing or bringing disease.  
><strong>2.<strong> Infected with or contaminated by a pestilential disease.  
><strong>3.<strong> Morally evil or dangerous to society; pernicious.  
><strong>4.<strong> Bothersome; troublesome; annoying.

Hell ran through the woods, fleeing the pestilential man trailing her. It had been a horrible battle with Weiss. Right when it was over, and they had chased off Weiss, Schwarz reared its ugly head and scattered Schreient. She had lost track of her sisters as one Schwarz member, in particular, took a fancy to her and attacked, the Berserker.

He was persistent and annoying. She had struck back, but he laughed at the wound she inflicted. Now he was pursuing her. He showed no signs of fatigue, but her lungs started to burn. She tripped and listened for Farfarello. No sounds. His footsteps were not behind her any more.

She stood, now worried he'd get the drop on her. A high pitched scream tore through the night. "Tot!" Hell called out. Another high pitched scream hit her ears.

She automatically ran towards the scream. In a slight clearing she saw Tot flung over Farfarello's shoulder; she was unconscious. "Let her go, you evil man!"

He gave her a half smile. "I promised Nagi a present before we start a plague on the world to wipe your kind out." He flashed a knife at her. "Let me go with her, and we'll keep her safe. Fight me, and I'll leave her here to suffer with you."

She shivered at his aplomb. "What is Schwarz planning?"

"Total chaos," Crawford answered, stepping from the shadows. "Tot can be one of the lucky ones."

"You're both mad."

"Choose now. You know we never bluff," Crawford said.

"That plot were you stole the girl and your dark ritual. You have that ability now, don't you?" Hell asked, shocked Neu's reconnaissance was true.

"Yes. Feel fortunate I'm rewarding Nagi with his choice of a wife." With that, the two Schwarz members stole away in the night, Hell was frozen to her spot in horror.


	8. repine

Description: Crawford watches Farfarello and Schuldig get beat post-Ouka.

repine \rih-PINE\ , _intransitive verb_:  
><strong>1.<strong> To feel or express discontent.  
><strong>2.<strong> To long for something.

Crawford watched Takatori swing and hit Farfarello with his golf club, next he attacked Schuldig. Bruises were forming on Schuldig's face. Neither of them were processing pain the way Takatori thought they would.

Farfarello's face was blank and only glee came to Schuldig's. Crawford knew them well enough to understand both were experiencing deep longings at this moment: Farfarello wanted to feel the pain, and Schuldig wanted more of it.

Takatori was expressing extreme discontent with Schwarz at the moment. After all, Schuldig and Farfarello had screwed up, and Ouka was dead. Crawford had to admit at the moment he was irritated with Schuldig; Farfarello was a cold killer, but Schuldig should have reigned him in.

Crawford grabbed Takatori's golf club before he could swing at his men again. He then convinced Takatori into taking out his revenge for Ouka's death on Weiss, not Schwarz. The man was easily convinced, and Crawford grew satisfied with the situation. This was the excuse he needed to move against Weiss without Takatori getting suspicious of his motives.

It felt good to have some breathing room. He was growing more weary of being Takatori's tool. It was only a matter of time before Schwarz could get rid of him.

After they left Takatori's office, Crawford rode down in the elevator with his two men. Schuldig's excitement was hard to miss, it bubbled from his mind in a frenzy. Farfarello, on the other hand, appeared sullen.

_:This works out to our favor nicely,:_ Crawford thought clearly so Schuldig could pick it up.

The redhead's smile grew devilish. _:I really long for a chance to pay back Weiss.:_

_ :It'll be here sooner than you think.:_


	9. tumult

Description: Schwarz gains control of Schreient.

tumult \TOO-mult; TYOO-mult\ , _noun_:  
><strong>1.<strong> The commotion or agitation of a crowd, usually accompanied with great noise, uproar, and confusion of voices; hurly-burly; noisy confusion.  
><strong>2.<strong> Violent commotion or agitation, with confusion of sounds; as, "the tumult of the elements."  
><strong>3.<strong> Irregular or confused motion; agitation; high excitement; as, "the tumult of the spirits or passions."

The elegant ballroom was turned into a tumult when the explosion rocked the walls and rattled the chandelier. Women and men screamed and shouted as they scrambled towards the exits. Crawford grabbed Tot's wrist before she got separated from him. He yanked her close and asked, "Where is the person you're guarding?"

Tot shook her head. "Ouka got away from me. We were becoming friends, Daddy's sister and me. Now someone stole Ouka. Tot will kill whoever hurt her!"

Rather than castigate Tot about her mission, he tugged her along with him through the tumult. Finally, he heard Schuldig. _:Downstairs, Brad! I'm consoling Schön as we speak!:_

_:Good. This is all going to be smoke and mirrors for Schreient's benefit.:_

_ :Understood.:_

"Tot," Crawford said, finally getting them into a darkened hallway. "Schulidg has one of your sisters. You go join him. Farfarello and I will bring your other sisters along."

"Neu and Hell?"

"I'll go support your sisters. It was their job to keep this explosion from happening. I'll check on them."

She nodded and ran off towards the stairway that lead towards the basement. Crawford went the other way towards the roof. He got the chilly top of the skyscraper. Nagi was standing on the edge looking down.

"Did you handle our problem, Nagi?"

"Crawford! Stop this now!" Masafumi's voice came from over the ledge. Crawford leaned over the edge, smiling that his ploy with the bomb had worked in distracting Schreient from their master. Masafumi dangled forty-eight feet about Tokyo night time traffic.

"I need Schreient under my control, now that you've morphed them into things more like Schwarz with your formulas and surgeries. They'll be mine, now. Your death will get me what I want," Crawford turned, walked away, and said, "Nagi..."

The scream was the last thing he heard, ending the den of the tumult.


	10. farrago

Description: Rinzo Katageri, the mind bending lawyer, mediates and argument between Crawford and Hell. Both Schwarz and Schreient are operatives of Eszett in this one.

farrago \fuh-RAH-go; fuh-RAY-go\, _noun_:  
>A confused mixture; an assortment; a medley.<p>

"So what does Eszett want with us?" Crawford asked, taking a seat beside Hell. Rinzo Katageri looked at the pair across his desk thinking how, in spite of their glasses, dark hair, and somber natures there was little else that they had in common. Indeed, Schwarz and Schreient were an interesting farrago. And that's why it was up to Katageri to have a talk with the leaders from each group.

"Eszett doesn't like this confusion between your two groups. Your orders are to sow discord between Takatori and his sons, not between your two groups. It's come to our attention that Schwarz and Schreient have been... competing with one another."

"We were supposed to take the lead, Katageri, not Schwarz. They keep showing up for their own personal gain," Hell accused, her voice dripping with bitterness.

"Where is your proof I'm doing anything outside Eszett's orders?" Crawford asked.

"You'll slip up soon," she said.

"What about your own personal issues? After all, you shouldn't be sleeping with the client," Crawford threw out the accusation coolly with a Cheshire smirk.

"You beast!" She bolted from her chair, slammed her hand against Katageri's desk, and then pointed at Crawford's nose. "I will not have him accuse me."

"Why deny it? I already know that's what your doing," Katageri confirmed and shrugged. "All the better to keep Masafumi in a fog. But your loyalties better lay with Eszett first."

"They are," she spat out. The redness in her face intensified.

Katageri then turned to Crawford. "And you better not be doing what she's accusing you of."

"Never. My loyalty is unswerving. As a matter of fact, I've located the girl necessary for Eszett's purposes."

"What? When?" Katageri asked, feeling a little jolted.

"Three days ago. That's why I want you to get Hell to keep her women out of my way. There are complications."

"Yes, of course. Schreient won't bother you any more," Katageri delivered the order with a sharp look towards Hell. Her fury grew. "This is the ultimate goal. Back down or we'll recall you and your women."

She took a deep breath and nodded in assent. Crawford smiled and stood, himself. "Now that that is settled, I've got plans to make."

As he turned to leave, he heard Hell snarl, "This isn't over Crawford. You'll see."

"I already have seen, and yes, Schreient's time with Schwarz is done."


	11. lucre

Description: Crawford bribes Schön.

lucre \LOO-kuhr\, _noun_:  
>Monetary gain; profit; riches; money; - often in a bad sense.<p>

"You see, Schön, it's the perfect opportunity to earn a little lucre on the side," Crawford said to the blond woman. The two were in the the lobby of Takatori's office building, tucked away in a quiet, dim alcove. She crossed her arms and appeared as if she were mulling over Crawford's scheme.

"It's a lot of money, but Masafumi wouldn't like it."

"Yes, but it would benefit Masafumi in the long run. Think about him and your sisters during all this. I'm asking something very simple. No one need know we even had this conversation."

Her brow furrowed; she finally nodded. "Fine. We could use the money to fund our research. I want the full amount by..."

"It's already in your account," Crawford said before casually walking off.

* * *

><p>Schön felt the punch to her jaw and resisted fighting back. She stumbled backwards when the Siberian hit her stomach. Again, she restrained herself. And again, he attacked with a guttural growl.<p>

The Siberian stopped his onslaught. Schön was grateful. She didn't look around the darkened back yard of Masafumi's mansion. She knew her sisters were occupied elsewhere with other Weiss.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Siberian asked, panting. His question was tinged with anger and suspicion. She chuckled knowing he should be suspicious. "What are you laughing at?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Well, I won't fight you unless you fight back!" he snarled, lowering his fists.

"How noble of you," Crawford said, appearing from behind a tall hedge. "Thanks, Schön. I'll take it from here."

"Just make sure you give him a few good scars before you polish him off."

"Don't worry about that, Schön. We have a special plan for him," Crawford lofted a gun. The Siberian glowered, but didn't lift his hands in surrender just yet. "Thanks for baiting him. Time for you to rejoin your sisters."

Schön gave the Siberian a smug look over her shoulder before jogging off to assist Tot.


	12. metier

Description: Crawford refuses to 'loan' Farfarello to Hell for a good reason.

métier \met-YAY; MET-yay\, _noun_:  
><strong>1.<strong> An occupation; a profession.  
><strong>2.<strong> An area in which one excels; an occupation for which one is especially well suited.

"So how much?" Hell asked. Crawford didn't like her congenial manner.

"To borrow Farfarello? He's not for rent," Crawford answered before taking the last bite of his lunch. He wanted to finish this business lunch and get back to his new plans to embezzle money from Takatori.

"Yes, but he'd be well suited to my plans for tonight. I need him to cause a little chaos," Hell said, a devious smile played at her lips.

"What's in it for Schwarz?"

"Credit with Reiji Takatori in increasing his hold in the northern neighborhoods. As you know, a Catholic priest set up shop there and has been good at chasing off some of Takatori's influence in the drug trade."

"I'm aware, but Schwarz has other business that requires Farfarello's attention."

"I'm not in the habit of pleading."

Crawford rethought the situation. Farfarello was becoming twitchy and restless, lately. He knew he'd have to let the Irish madman off his leash soon.

That's when a subtle premonition hit him. Farfarello would be standing over Tot's lifeless body, a bloodied knife in his hand. Chaos and destruction would flare around him. Uncontrollable fire and the destruction of a parish would occur. Schreient, the other three, would be screaming for help from inside the parish. Farfarello would throw back his head, laugh, and walk off.

Crawford took a sip of coffee, set it aside, and took out his wallet. "I'll have to turn down your request, Chizuru."

"But why? You were the one who called a truce last week. You were the one who said we should work together. Why are you getting cold feet all the sudden?"

"Farfarello wouldn't be well suited for your purpose tonight. He'd be a bad fit for your plans."

"His whole occupation is causing disorder. Especially at churches, from what I've heard."

"Not the kind of disorder you'd want. Just trust me on this one. You may also want to cancel your operation tonight."

"Fine," she said, getting testy, "but you owe me."

"And I promise, you'll get payback one day."


	13. tellurian

Description: Thoughts before Masafumi consumes his formula.

tellurian \te-LOOR-ee-uhn\, _adjective_:  
><strong>1.<strong> Of or characteristic of the earth or its inhabitants.

_noun_:  
><strong>1.<strong> An inhabitant of the earth.

Hell understood the bluish test tubes in front of them held a formula that would transform her, the rest of Schreient, and Masafumi into something uncanny. It would sever their tellurian ties and set them in a superior state from the rest of humanity. There was a part of her, gloating, knowing she could then force out those freaks of nature, Schwarz, and help Masafumi take over Takatori's empire.

Something within her recoiled from the idea of the change, thinking of Schwarz's unearthly nature. There was a fear before embracing a similar state of paranormal. The failsafe to restore their humanity wasn't perfected. It wasn't safe to reject her humanity, yet, and she knew it. Trying to persuade the others to go cautiously was difficult, and indeed, she'd fought with Masafumi just last week.

Masafumi was so passionate. He wanted to rule humanity and create something new that had never walked the earth before. Her sisters all had their different reasons for walking this path. Schön wanted eternal beauty, Tot wanted to stop hurting from the nightmares of her youth, and Neu wanted to step out of her half life and serve Masafumi fully without the threat of memories severing her ties with Schreient. As for Hell, it was simple, she loved Masafumi and desired to see his dreams become a reality.

A crash drew her attention from the test tubes. Weiss had shown up. Time to do away with them, once and for all.

* * *

><p>"So who's going to win this outcome?" Schuldig asked. He and the rest of Schwarz were watching from a safe distance in the woods. Weiss had just infiltrated Masafumi's mansion, but Crawford hadn't given Schwarz permission to help the women.<p>

Crawford's glasses gleamed in the night, reflecting fire, as he turned to Schuldig. "There is only room for one set of Talents in this world. They'd be artificial monsters. It's for the best they perish this way."

Schuldig couldn't help but look over at Nagi. The Japanese telekinetic didn't move a muscle, but his face was lowered. The shade of night covered Nagi's face that expressed disappointment at losing Tot; his mental discontentment wasn't hidden from Schuldig, however. Farfarello growled and slammed his fist against a tree.

"Just a taste?" Farfarello asked Crawford. The clairvoyant shook his head.

"We let Weiss finish off those artificially created abominations. Then we'll have a taste of Weiss. They'll see what nature creates is far superior and unstoppable."

(This is the last of WingedPanther73's gift this year. I'm sure I'll write him something for Christmas. Love you, Honey Bunny!)


End file.
